Green Eyes
by Kiyori Morishita
Summary: "Take me instead!" I watched as she trashed against her restraints. "Leave Dustin, and Hunter alone!" I felt weak, helpless, as she sat there fighting for me. It was then, as I looked towards one of my best friends, that I realized, what love truly was.


**Dustin's cousin has always been close to him, but when she learns the truth about him, will she ever forgive him?**

**HunterXOC BlakeXTori**

* * *

_Dustin _

Shane gave me another weak smile as we sat in the airport. In another 10 minutes the plane will land, and the joy of my whole life will be back with me. I know what you're thinking. 'Dustin, you have a girlfriend?' The answer would be, 'No, I wish'. My cousin and I are the best of friends. She left a few years ago, to study at an art college in Japan. Her flight was suppose to be here in ten minutes, and once again, I'd have my best friend with me. The reason Shane was with me? Long story short he came to apologize. They had a bad break-up before she left, and he wanted to make it right.

* * *

_Hunter_

The academy was extremely quiet without Dustin and Shane. Currently, I was in the kitchen, chopping up some fruits, while we waited for the call that Dustin was on the way back. Reason why this party was in the Dojo? She's coming back from Japan. It was Tori's idea. Add a little slice of Japan to home. Sensei and everyone else agreed, except for Cam. All of us, we're pretty close to Dustin's family, especially me and Blake, but we've never met his cousin. Tori and Shane have, Shane even dated her for a while, up until she left.

I was stirred out of my thoughts when Blake walked into the kitchen on his phone, and mumbled something before hanging up. The two of up, plus Tori, had just finished setting the table, when Dustin, Shane, and from what I could presume was his cousin, walked in.

"Dusty, can I take it off now?" His cousin was wearing a blindfold, her dark brow hair pulled loosely over her shoulder.

"Not yet." He pushed her towards the table, his eyes getting all hopeful again. "Now."

I watched as she pulled off the blindfold to reveal the most beautiful set of eyes I've ever seen. "Dustin!" She turned around and hugged him.

"Actually, it was all Tori's idea." She hugged Tori, and instantly, all the tension in the room has disappeared.

"Welcome back Snow queen."

* * *

_Daisy _

Once the party was over, I slipped outside. I was never one for crowded places, even when it was with all of my friends. I wandered around until I saw a stone path. I started to follow it, whilst whistling a tune. My mind was clear, and the wind blew threw my hair. I stopped when I heard a twig snap. I whipped around, my hair falling out of its loose braid, to see one of the boys from the party. The blonde one, that sat in his seat brooding the whole time.

He stepped out, and I saw him. Color me impressed, this guy must work out for a living. He wasn't tan like Dustin or Shane, but he wasn't extremely pale like some of the boys I've met. He stepped towards me and I smiled.

"I never formally introduced myself. I'm Hunter Bradley. A friend of Dustin's." He held out his hand, and I took it. I felt small next to him, a sensation which isn't normal for me given my height.

"Daisy Banks. Or you can call me by my real name which is Amethyst." He laughed a bit as we shook hands. "My mother has a sense of humor."

We started to walk deeper into the woods, just talking. It felt nice, I started to relax, and he seemed less broody. If that's a word.

"So, you and Dustin are close right?" I nodded. "Just how close?"

"Well..." I started to think. "When we were little, my mom, she left me with his parents for a while. While I was there, he treated me like a sister. I used to get bullied a lot, so when he could, he was always there, protecting me. Since then, we never really left. My mom moved into town, and we became closer. Of course, I have my secrets, so he should have his." He nodded and we continued walking.

"What happened to your eye?" He quickly clamped his mouth shut, and I waved it off.

"I was in an accident. I can see still, but my eye is permanently scared. Me and Shane, we had a thing. One day, he came over, and took me to this hill. It's called witch hill, because some legends say that the sunflowers that cover it never die. Of course, everyone always assumes magic is involved. When we went up, the spot I loved the most, these kids were chopping it to pieces. So I ran towards them, and pushed them away, trying to protect that one last flower. One of the kids, stabbed me in the eye with the shears." I stopped, remembering the blinding pain, and Shane's blurry face leaning over me, telling me it'll be alright. "I was lucky to have kept my sight after that."

"It must have hurt." I looked at his eyes, and I could tell he was lost in thought.

"The pain was horrible... but the emotional trauma... that was worse." I took a deep breath and looked ahead towards the end of the stone path. "That one patch, that was were everything began for me. To see those kids just... ruining it, for no reason. It broke my heart." We reached the end of the path when I saw a familiar figure. My heartbeat sped up, and I whipped around, grabbing Hunter's hand and walking/jogging away.

We reached the back porch of the dojo, when Dustin came out. He smiled at us, and we walked inside, not speaking of what happened, or what was said.


End file.
